This disclosure pertains to managing comments between documents, and more particularly, to managing comments between documents using a cluster identifier.
Collaborations often rely on exchanges of documents between collaborators, who may be using different systems, languages, and document versions. Version tracking and comments tracking relies on the retention of a master document that may not reflect all comments added to a document or changes to a version.